


Not That Simple (Otherwise Known As the Double Genderswitch Monstrosity)

by Ver (verloren1983)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Community: blind_go, F/F, F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/pseuds/Ver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru and Akira both think that they can fight destiny. They're wrong. Some things are just meant to be. Or, put another way, Hikaru and Akira are both idiots who try to deny that they're meant for each other even when they're girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not That Simple (Otherwise Known As the Double Genderswitch Monstrosity)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [very](https://archiveofourown.org/users/very/gifts), [aoigensou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/gifts), [hostilecrayon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/gifts), [Qem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/gifts), [mmmdraco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/gifts).



> I've been working on this for absolutely FOREVER, but finally decided to finish it and submit it for blind_go round 15 [here](http://answer-key.dreamwidth.org/10071.html). (I never had any delusions about not being terrifically obvious, just for the record.) Also note the genderswap tag- Hikaru, Akira, Ogata, and Ko are swapped, mainly because it amused the hell out of me. Thanks to everyone in chat who put up with me posting bits and pieces of this all over the place with no resolution. You guys will recognize this more by the subtitle, which was what I had called it for ages before giving it a real grownup fic title. XD Anyway, you guys are awesome.

"Fucking Touya," Hikaru growled and tilted her head back as another shot went down her throat. She slammed the glass down on the counter. "Bitch. Kicking me out of the Salon. My skirt is too short? What the hell is that? Just because SHE wears dresses past her knees..."  
  
"Shindou," Waya said next to her, and Hikaru looked down as she felt the warmth of her friend's hand over hers. "Can we not talk about Touya for five minutes?"  
  
She blinked at him. Waya chuckled softly and moved his hand so he was holding it. "Come on, dance with me."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Hikaru smiled as Waya pulled her away from the bar and out on the dance floor. She always had fun when they went out. They were both too drunk to really dance properly to anything fast, so instead he put his hands on her waist, she wrapped her arms around Waya's neck, and they swayed together. She rested her head on his chest as they moved and inhaled.  
  
"You have the yummiest cologne," she murmured.  
  
She felt his laugh more than heard it, and when she looked up at him, he was smiling.  
  
"Seriously," she said. "What is that?"  
  
She stood on her tiptoes and smelled at his throat, her face right on his neck, her body pressed against his as she leaned on him for support.  
  
Hikaru didn't see him close his eyes, and she almost didn't hear him groan her name. What she did notice was when Waya cupped her cheek and kissed her. Well. That was different. Not bad, just different, and completely not what she was expecting. It was pleasant in a way, though. She looked up at him with wide eyes when he pulled away. Now that she was back completely on her feet, she could feel him against her lower belly, which was a totally foreign thing to her.  
  
"Are you _hard_?" she asked, mostly in disbelief but giggling with the revelation. Guys were weird.  
  
"Yeah. Wanna get out of here?"  
  
She smiled at her friend, took his hand, and nodded.  
  
* * *  
  
They took a cab back to Waya's apartment, which was still the same hole in the wall that he'd rented for years now, and stumbled into the room giggling at their own clumsiness.  
  
"When are you gonna get a real place?" Hikaru asked.  
  
"What, this is a real place, and the rent's cheap."  
  
"Nah. It's not like you can bring a girl here," she pointed out. Waya gave her a strange look.  
  
"But I have a girl here right now," Waya said and kissed her again, deeper that time. Hikaru's head spun, though whether it was from the alcohol burning in her system or the kiss or some combination of both, she wasn't sure.  
  
"Since when do you see me like a girl?"  
  
"Since always. ...well, okay, since you were about 15?"  
  
"Oh," Hikaru breathed, more than a little stunned at that particular revelation.  
  
"That's okay, right? You seem okay."  
  
She considered for a moment. She'd never really thought about Waya like that. She never thought anybody thought about her like that either, because she'd always been kind of tomboyish and she'd been treated like just one of the guys. But her mother was constantly harping about Hikaru's persistent single status and how she wasn't getting any younger, as if 23 was ancient. It was the only reason she'd started wearing makeup and trading her baggy jeans for skirts sometimes, though she'd stubbornly kept the boy-short haircut and the long blond bangs. She liked her hair that way. Besides her mom being annoying, Hikaru figured she might as well go with it for another reason- she couldn't wait forever for Touya to get a clue. Touya was from a super traditional family, she might never...  
  
Hikaru brushed that thought aside. She couldn't think about Touya right now. Maybe if she really tried, she could get her rival out of her mind. Maybe if she tried, she could be normal.  
  
She smiled at him. "Yeah. It's okay."  
  
* * *  
  
She allowed Waya to lead her over to the futon he'd left out and sat down awkwardly on it. Waya stared for a moment and then grinned.  
  
"You know, the skirt IS pretty short."  
  
Hikaru felt her face heat and she was just about to yell at him when he put a finger over her mouth.  
  
"I never said it was a bad thing," he continued and kissed her. His hands traveled over her body, making her close her eyes and just feel. It was kind of nice. Hikaru obligingly lifted her arms when he tugged at the soft yellow tank top she was wearing.  
  
She'd never really seen a need to wear a bra unless her mother made her- they were uncomfortable, and she was small chested enough that she didn't really _need_ one, thank God. Waya's eyes darkened when he saw that she'd forgone that particular piece of clothing. It seemed to put him into overdrive, because then he was pressing her down into the futon and licking at her nipples and trying to pull her jean miniskirt off at the same time. After a few moments of grumbling he decided to push it up around her waist instead, revealing the black lace panties that Nase had talked her into during one particularly torturous shopping trip. At least Waya seemed to approve.  
  
"Hot," he murmured and pushed the crotch to the side. She looked away, embarrassed, especially when he urged her legs apart. It was mortifying and weird to have someone looking at her like that.  
  
"I've never... just go slow, okay?"  
  
He answered her with a kiss, another one that left Hikaru feeling dizzy, and a finger sliding inside of her folds. Hikaru hummed pleasantly as it stroked her clit, but unfortunately it didn't stay there very long, instead preferring to explore further. Waya broke the kiss and kneeled between her legs, not completely unlike seiza, and pushed a finger inside of her, then two. It was uncomfortable, but it wasn't bad or anything, so she nodded. He unzipped his jeans and all too soon he was pressing into her. It hurt. It hurt a lot. He felt huge inside of her, like he was trying to shove a whole grapefruit into a drinking glass. She let out a small whimper before she gritted her teeth and closed her eyes, fighting the tears threatening to come out.  
  
"You okay?" Waya asked. His voice was deeper than she was used to hearing it. That was strange.  
  
"Yeah. Just. Give me a minute."  
  
It was several, actually, before the pain started to ease and Hikaru relaxed. She nodded and Waya rolled his hips. It still hurt, but there was an undercurrent of something else, something that wasn't pain. After a few moments she wrapped her legs around Waya's hips and gasped when it let him thrust into her at a different angle. That was definitely better. They both groaned and Waya picked up the pace.  
  
It was starting to feel pretty good, but it wasn't nearly enough. She slipped a hand between them and started touching her clit with her fingers. She moaned. It felt better than normal with something inside her, filling her. Maybe not as good as some fantasies she'd had, but hey. Her fingers worked furiously between her legs as Waya panted above her. That helped, but it still wasn't doing it. Somehow Waya's noises were more distracting than anything else. Hikaru closed her eyes, trying to simply concentrate on the feeling of it, and suddenly she thought of Touya, naked and kneeling between Hikaru's knees. She gasped at the jolt of pleasure that went through her. She was kissed and that was Touya too, breasts pressed against hers. Hikaru thought about touching that skin, how soft she would be, how that was a complete contrast to the girl's sometimes prickly personality. Then she was above fantasy Touya, still touching, kissing, licking...  
  
Her orgasm came completely by surprise, leaving her crying out and arching her back. She barely even noticed when Waya groaned and emptied himself inside of her, sucking hard on her neck where it met her jaw.  
  
When she opened her eyes, she found Waya staring from where he'd settled down next to her. He didn't look terribly happy, and Hikaru wondered briefly why that was. This was what he wanted, right?  
  
"I thought that this might be the one time I didn't have to compete with Touya," he frowned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said her name," Waya admitted, and Hikaru flushed. "When you came. You called out for her."  
  
Oh. Hikaru looked at him and her chest squeezed painfully. He was her friend. Her best friend. People might've thought she was dense, and yeah okay, a lot of the time she was, but Waya of all people couldn't hide the hurt look in his eyes.  
  
"I'm... I'm sorry," she said softly. What else was she supposed to say? She couldn't really deny it now, could she?  
  
"It wasn't just your fault. I kinda knew, I just didn't want to."  
  
Hikaru's eyes widened. "You knew?"  
  
"Sort of. It's hard to tell with girls, though, so I wasn't totally sure. I was hoping I was wrong. When you said this was okay, I thought I was."  
  
She looked at Waya quietly for a moment. It felt like things were changing, had already changed, and she wasn't sure what to do about it. If she even could do anything about it.  
  
"I really am sorry."  
  
"Yeah. Me too."  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, Hikaru was back to her baggy jeans and makeup-less face. Her mother frowned at her disapprovingly, but Hikaru shrugged her off, leaving without even looking in a mirror first. What was the point anyway? She was obviously defective. She wasn't going to get married or anything, so why bother trying to look like she was even interested in that stuff? She arrived at the Touya Go Salon and headed for the corner where Touya always sat.  
  
Touya didn't notice her at first, busy replaying a game, but when she looked up at Hikaru she gasped.  
  
"Hey," Hikaru waved.  
  
"Shindou!" Touya answered in a breathless, somewhat scandalized way.  
  
"No skirt today. You ready to play?"  
  
"You..." Touya sputtered a bit.  
  
She surprised Hikaru by standing up abruptly and grabbing her arm, hard, and dragging her to the storage room in the back, despite her rival's protests.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Hikaru scowled, rubbing her arm when she was finally released. "That hurt!"  
  
"What did you do?" Touya hissed. Her eyes were dark and she looked just as unhappy as Hikaru felt.  
  
"What are you even talking about, you psycho?"  
  
"The mark on your neck."  
  
"Wha-- oh, crap," Hikaru groaned, vaguely remembering a bit too late how Waya had sucked on her neck. "Can I see?"  
  
Touya was still glaring ominously at her, but handed over her compact. Touya didn't wear a lot of makeup, she didn't need to, but she generally had those kinds of things. Hikaru found the angry looking bruise right where she thought it was and swore. She was going to kill Waya.  
  
"What did you do?" Touya asked again.  
  
Hikaru prickled defensively. "It's none of your business."  
  
"It is so!"  
  
"How?"  
  
The demand seemed to bring Touya up short, as if she hadn't been expecting to be questioned about it, and she paused for a second. "It's my business when you come into my father's Salon looking like that. Yesterday with that skirt, and today like you've allowed someone to defile you."  
  
"So?" Hikaru asked. She was tired of this game, and she still didn't see how it was any of Touya's damn business, except now she felt guilty like she hurt Touya in addition to Waya, and she thought she might curl up and cry a bit later.  
  
"So," Touya hissed. "You're not doing anything for the reputation of the Salon when you come here looking like a whore. Go stand on the corner if you insist on doing such things, don't bring it here."  
  
Hikaru felt like she'd been slapped, and there were tears in her eyes. Touya had more or less implied it the previous day, but she'd never, ever actually said such a thing. Hikaru turned sharply.  
  
"Shindou!"  
  
"Go to hell," she snapped and walked out.  
  
* * *  
  
Touya sent a litany of messages over the next several days, all of which Hikaru read and promptly deleted. It wasn't until she heard the voicemail, with Touya sounding small and tired, apologizing profusely and asking her to come over to her house later that afternoon.  
  
Really, it was the broken little "Please" at the end that she wasn't totally sure she was supposed to hear that did it.  
  
Hikaru found herself at the Touya house after her tutoring sessions, shifting nervously from foot to foot. It took mere seconds for the front door to open.  
  
"Shindou," Touya breathed. "I didn't think you would... come in."  
  
Hikaru followed her inside, declining the offer of both tea and food. "Your parents aren't here?" she asked. Touya didn't normally answer the door, after all.  
  
"They're visiting China again," she said. Touya led them to the living room and sat stiffly on the couch. Hikaru sunk down into a more comfortable looking chair some distance away. Touya frowned at what Hikaru could only assume was her posture and she rolled her eyes. She could slouch if she wanted to, dammit.  
  
"So what am I doing here?"  
  
"As I said, I'm very sorry for my behavior the other day. I should never have said such a terrible thing. You're right, it's really... not any of my business."  
  
"Why were you so freaked, anyway?"  
  
"I was not 'freaked.'"  
  
"Oh come on, you totally were."  
  
"I was simply making an inquiry."  
  
"About my sex life."  
  
"That wasn't really..." Touya flushed. "You never answered-- wait, sex life? You actually had sex?"  
  
Hikaru could never lie to Touya when she looked at her like that. Dammit. "I. Er. Yeah."  
  
Touya clenched her fists, looking like she wanted to say something, but stopped herself.  
  
"Are you in love with him?" she asked instead.  
  
"What? No."  
  
"Then why did you-"  
  
"Because of you!" Hikaru interrupted with a shriek.  
  
"...excuse me?"  
  
Hikaru gasped and her hand automatically flew to her mouth once she realized what she'd said, as if it would take the words back somehow. "Nothing."  
  
"That wasn't nothing, Shindou."  
  
"It's nothing, I just figured I should probably try and like... have some kind of relationship like a normal person."  
  
"And that has to with me how?"  
  
Hikaru sighed and shook her head. "It doesn't. Just forget it."  
  
Some emotion unknown to Hikaru flitted across Touya's face, there and gone so fast that Hikaru wondered if she'd imagined it.  
  
"You're not making any sense."  
  
"Look, whatever. It's not gonna happen again anyway."  
  
She could feel Touya watching her, evaluating. Finally she seemed to go with the tactful response. "I'm sorry it didn't work out like you'd hoped."  
  
"Maybe it'll shut up my mom about getting married. Since it's never gonna happen."  
  
"You'll find someone."  
  
"That's the problem, I did," Hikaru murmured.  
  
Touya rolled her eyes. "Shindou, don't mumble, it's rude."  
  
"I don't care about getting married. I just wanna play Go with you forever."  
  
"Yes, well," Touya smiled, obviously pleased. "I feel the same, but I'm quite sure your parents have a different idea."  
  
Hikaru gaped. That was as close to a confession as she was ever going to get. "You... you do?"  
  
"Of course. You're my rival. It's only natural that I would want to play with you more than anyone else."  
  
Hikaru looked at Touya seriously, then stood up and padded over to the couch and sat down close to her. If she wasn't ever going to be able to be with anybody except Touya without royally screwing it up, she might as well give it a shot with Touya, right? What was the worst thing that could happen?  
  
"...Shindou?"  
  
"We're not just talking about Go though, are we?" Hikaru asked before she lost her nerve. She wasn't going to think about this, because if she actually thought about it she'd never do it.  
  
Touya took in a sharp breath and her eyes widened. "I... what?"  
  
Not thinking about it, not thinking about it, not thinking about it. Hikaru leaned forward and pressed her lips softly to Touya's. At first there was no reaction, but then she was being kissed back, and holy hell this was so much better than anything ever.  
  
When she pulled away, Touya's eyes were closed and she was blushing, which was more than a little adorable. "Touya?"  
  
The other girl's eyes flew open. She looked surprised, but not angry. That was a good sign. Right?  
  
But then she was shaking her head. "I can't..."  
  
Hikaru's heart sank. "Oh," she murmured and stood up abruptly.  
  
"Shindou?"  
  
"I... I should go."  
  
Touya was watching her with big, concerned eyes. "Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"No. Course not. I just. I need to go."  
  
Hikaru practically ran out of the room. She couldn't breathe and she was going to break down any second. The rejection burned in her chest and made her feel like her heart was being ripped apart. She got her sneakers on by mostly luck, since she couldn't see them properly through her tears, and bolted out of the house. It wasn't until she was a block away that she stopped, leaned against the side of a building, and sobbed.  
  
For the first time since they'd met, Touya didn't follow her.  
  
* * *  
  
Hikaru was avoiding Touya again. The difference was, this time there were no texts, no phone calls. Just silence. It was actually WORSE than the harassment, because it left Hikaru imagining that her rival hated her, that she'd done something stupid that irreparably wrecked yet another relationship with someone close to her. Waya wasn't talking to her either.  
  
"Stay away," she warned Isumi when he started to sit down across from her at the lunch break. "I'll do something stupid and you'll hate me. I've been doing that lately."  
  
Isumi sighed and sat anyway. "I think I'll take my chances. Waya-kun's getting sushi for the fourth time this week anyway, and I'd rather not."  
  
Despite her warning, Hikaru was grateful for it and she gave him a small smile.  
  
"So what's going on, Shindou-chan? This isn't like you."  
  
"I messed up with Waya. I really messed up with Waya. And then I messed up with Touya. And I guess it's good that I haven't dated because I fail at this stuff so bad."  
  
Isumi blinked at her. "You're going to have to give me a little bit more than that. I know an overview of what happened with Waya-kun, so you can concentrate on Touya-chan."  
  
Hikaru paled. "Waya told you? Oh my god."  
  
"Nothing terribly specific, don't worry. Your virtue is still intact. And he doesn't hate you. He's hurt and upset right now, but he doesn't hate you. Just give him some time and he'll come around."  
  
"I wasn't trying to hurt him."  
  
"I know, but he's liked you for a long time. What exactly _were_ you trying to accomplish, anyway?"  
  
"I thought... maybe if I tried really, really hard, I could be... you know." Not totally in love with Touya. "I thought I could make myself like him or something."  
  
Isumi's eyes had a touch of pity in them. "Shindou-chan..."  
  
"Yeah, I know, it's totally stupid. It made sense after the third shot."  
  
"It might be best if you didn't tell him exactly why you used him."  
  
"I didn't-" she started, then paused at a stern look from Isumi. "Oh. I guess I did."  
  
"So what happened with Touya-chan?"  
  
Hikaru blushed. "I. Um. Might've kissed her."  
  
"Oh!" Isumi smiled. "So... what exactly is the problem then?"  
  
"The problem is I got rejected."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Isumi-san, please don't make me say it again," she groaned.  
  
Isumi just blinked at her in confusion. "But that doesn't make any sense. You've been in love with each other since you were twelve years old."  
  
"Obviously not."  
  
"Did she actually _say_ that she didn't like you or didn't want to be in a relationship with you?" he asked after a moment.  
  
"Well, no, but-"  
  
"You just ran out of there right after you did it, didn't you?"  
  
"No!" Hikaru argued. "Not right after. She started shaking her head at me and saying that she couldn't."  
  
"Couldn't what?"  
  
"She never actually finished. She was probably going to say she couldn't believe I'd do something so gross or stupid or whatever. You think I wanted to stick around for that?"  
  
Isumi squeezed the bridge of his nose, something he tended to do when Hikaru had just said or done something extraordinarily dumb. "Shindou-chan," he said slowly. "You don't know that. What if she was about to say something else?"  
  
"Like what, 'I can't be with you, get out of my house, you freak,'" Hikaru snorted.  
  
"Or 'I can't believe we didn't do that before.'"  
  
She stared at him. "But she shook her head at me! And now she's totally avoiding me!"  
  
"Shaking your head doesn't always mean no. It could mean other things as well. As far as the other... knowing you, you probably didn't give her any explanation for running off like that. I can't speak for her, but if it were me... I'd give you some space before trying to approach you. She may be doing the same thing."  
  
"Oh," Hikaru said softly, eyes wide. She hadn't thought about any of that.  
  
"Talk to her."  
  
* * *  
  
Lately Hikaru had been rushing out of the Institute as fast as she could, but a week after her talk with Isumi, she lingered at the shoe cubbies. Touya looked surprised to see her waiting there, but didn't say anything, simply pulled out her boring black flats.  
  
"Hey," Hikaru tried with a small smile.  
  
"Hello, Shindou." Formal. Detached. _COLD_.  
  
"Could we, um. Talk?"  
  
Touya looked directly at her for the first time in weeks. " _You're_ the one who's been avoiding _me_."  
  
"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry."  
  
Touya was silent at first, sliding one shoe on, then the other.  
  
"Alright. I suppose we can't continue like this anyway." It was said in a tone that practically shouted 'let's get this over with.' Hikaru cringed.  
  
She followed Touya around the Institute to one of the many unused rooms. Neither of them said anything, and Hikaru was too nervous to break the awkward silence hanging between them.  
  
"So..." Hikaru said when the door clicked shut.  
  
"You wanted to talk."  
  
"Yeah. Look, I'm sorry I spazzed, it's just that I thought you were rejecting me and I freaked... you weren't, right? I was totally overreacting?"  
  
Touya looked away. "Actually-"  
  
"You kissed me back!" Hikaru interrupted. Her chest tightened.  
  
"I apologize for that. I can't be that person for you."  
  
As much as she'd half expected it, despite Isumi's encouragement, it still hurt to hear the words. It was like her entire world was ending. Hikaru felt herself tear up and knew there was nothing she could do about it.  
  
Touya's eyes softened. "Shindou, don't cry," she said. "You just need to find someone more suitable, that's all."  
  
"Right. Because there's a ton of people who understand Go and are going to put up with all of our Eternal Rival focus stuff."  
  
"There must be someone. Waya, perhaps."  
  
Hikaru stared at her. "Are you insane? Waya hates your guts."  
  
No thanks to Hikaru, but she didn't mention that.  
  
"Oh. Really?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. Plus, you know, the whole liking girls thing. Are you really that freaked out about it? I don't get why you'd kiss me back if you didn't want to."  
  
"It's more complicated than that."  
  
"How? Either you like me or you don't."  
  
"My parents..."  
  
"Screw your parents. It's _your_ life. What do _you_ want?"  
  
Touya was quiet for several minutes, apparently thinking. She wouldn't look at Hikaru.  
  
"I want to be with you," she finally said, almost in a whisper. "But I can't, so there's no point in talking about it."  
  
Hikaru's heart soared at this, and not even the terrible words after that brought it back down.  
  
"Sure you can. You're worried about your parents, so they don't have to know."  
  
"My father finds out about _everything_. Aside from that, I must get married. If I'm still unwed at 25, an omiai will be arranged."  
  
"What?!" Hikaru shrieked. "They can't MAKE you though, can they?"  
  
"I've always known what was expected of me."  
  
"So that's it? You're not even going to think about it?"  
  
Touya sighed heavily. "I have thought about it. -At length-. I don't know what else you expect me to do."  
  
"Talk to your dad. Maybe he'll understand."  
  
"That won't help."  
  
"Or I don't know, stand up for yourself?"  
  
"I will not make my parents ashamed of me, Shindou. Even if--" Touya stopped abruptly and looked away, a slight tinge of pink in her cheeks.  
  
"Even if what?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Touya!"  
  
Touya hesitated. "Even if... I've known since I was twelve that there was never really going to be anyone else for me."  
  
Hikaru stared at her, eyes wide. Tears threatened to push through, but she bit her lip and forced them back. She hugged Touya.  
  
"We'll figure it out," she said, sounding much more determined than she felt.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I don't know yet."  
  
Hikaru felt lost and unsure, but Touya's admission gave her courage, and that was something, right?  
  
Right?  
  
* * *  
  
The truth was, Hikaru had no idea what to do. Touya Kouyo was big and kind of scary- she didn't like the idea of being on his bad side. On the other hand, maybe it wouldn't be as bad as Touya thought. In the meantime, with Touya's parents still away, Hikaru took every possible opportunity to pull her into impromptu makeout sessions. Touya protested at first, but after a while she was pulling Hikaru aside too.  
  
"We should really stop doing this," Touya said between kisses. They were in the back room of Touya's Salon, Touya pressing her into the wall with her body. The sheer amount of physical contact made Hikaru feel a little light headed- not to mention how Touya's breasts pressed against hers. That was awesome.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because the longer we continue with this sort of thing, the harder it's going to be to stop."  
  
"I told you, we'll figure it out with your parents. When they get back. Now shut up and kiss me."  
  
Touya smiled slightly and did just that. Right around the time that Touya would always pull away, leaving Hikaru panting and wanting to kill her out of frustration, this time she didn't- she slid a knee between Hikaru's legs.  
  
"Touya, what--" Hikaru started, confused, and then Touya moved, making her thigh rub up against Hikaru in the best possible way. _Oh_.  
  
She gasped and quickly returned the favor, positioning her leg the same way as Touya's. When Touya moved, so did she. They rocked together slowly at first.  
  
"Oh God," Touya moaned against Hikaru's neck, and it took everything she had to not come right then and there. Instead she clung to Touya and increased the pace.  
  
Touya moaned again and the small room soon filled with the sound of heavy breathing and the noises that they both tried to hold back. The thick seam in Hikaru's jeans pressing against her clit wasn't exactly helping in that department, either.  
  
"Touya," Hikaru groaned. "I'm gonna-"  
  
And then Touya ground up against her, hard, and Hikaru cried out as she came. What seemed like seconds later she felt Touya shudder and stop moving as well, and they collapsed on the floor together.  
  
"Where did you learn that?" Hikaru asked once her brain had started working again.  
  
She blushed. "I read about it."  
  
Somehow Hikaru couldn't imagine her rival looking up lesbian sex techniques. It was weird, but kind of endearing at the same time.  
  
"You amaze me sometimes, you know that?" Hikaru laughed. She kissed Touya lightly. "Come on, Ichikawa-san is going to start wondering what's taking so long."  
  
Once Touya declared them both presentable, they left the back room. Ogata looked up at them from the board she was studying and raised a thin eyebrow. Hikaru flushed, feeling like the older woman was seeing right through her. You could practically see the wheels turning in her head. Ogata smirked.  
  
"Have fun, Shindou-chan?"  
  
 _Damn_.  
  
* * *  
  
As it turned out, Touya was right about one thing- her dad knew _everything_. Whether it was because Ogata-sensei was a manipulative bitch and had told him, Hikaru wasn't sure about. Either way, after her parents came back from China, Hikaru received an urgent e-mail from Touya asking her to come over that afternoon, that she thought her parents knew because they were acting strangely and could she stay with Hikaru for a few days if it went badly? Hikaru ignored the fear stabbing her in the stomach and told her to stop panicking and that everything would be fine. What else was she supposed to do? Maybe if she said it enough times, that everything would be fine, it would actually be fine.  
  
Right.  
  
A little while later, she arrived at the Touya house, where she was let in by Touya's mother, who didn't seem weird at all to Hikaru. She was led into the study to find Touya and her father sitting at a goban playing a game. Touya Kouyo's back was to her, but she could see Touya, and she was frowning. Uh oh. She sat down on the side and looked at the board, and she couldn't even begin to figure out what had happened in the game. Touya's moves were scattered, and her father's moves weren't exactly normal for him either. In the end, Touya Kouyo won by a moku and a half. It wasn't a bad game really, it was just... strange. Very, very strange.  
  
"You always come back from your trips with such interesting ideas," Touya said, smiling softly.  
  
"And you've grown stronger, but your mind was clearly elsewhere," her father responded.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just... I was thinking about your invitation to Shindou and I... I apologize."  
  
"About that," Touya Kouyo said. "I would like to talk to you both, which is why I asked you to invite her here. It is my understanding that the two of you are a couple now."  
  
Well. That was more straightforward than Hikaru was expecting. She blushed. "Yes."  
  
"I see."  
  
"It's not..." Touya started, then paused and bit her lip nervously. "I'm sorry."  
  
"What exactly are you sorry for?"  
  
"Obviously I'm a disappointment..."  
  
Touya's father smiled. Hikaru hadn't seen him do it very often, so it was a little weird, but it softened his features and made him look more human somehow. Like all of a sudden he wasn't Touya Kouyo, former Meijin, but Touya Kouyo, father.  
  
"Akira, I don't think you could disappoint me if you tried."  
  
Touya flushed, clearly pleased by this, but she still frowned. "But-"  
  
"I'm not sure why you think I wasn't aware that this would eventually happen. I was simply waiting for you to tell me."  
  
"...you did?"  
  
Touya Kouyo smiled again. "It was fairly obvious."  
  
Were they really that obvious? Then again, that might explain some of the comments Hikaru had gotten from Kuwabara Honinbou. Gross.  
  
"So... you and mother, you're fine with this?"  
  
"The idea took some time getting used to, I'll admit, but we've had plenty of that."  
  
Touya nodded. Hikaru smiled at her and took her hand. "See? Told you it would be fine."  
  
"There's just one thing," Touya Kouyo said, and Hikaru could feel Touya tensing next to her, like she was afraid all of a sudden he was going to change his mind. "I would appreciate it in the future if you didn't use the salon for your... activities."  
  
"Oh my god," Touya groaned and put her face in her hands. Hikaru blushed again. Damn Ogata-san and damn her big mouth. "I promise it won't happen again."  
  
"Good. Then I trust we won't have to have any more conversations about this?"  
  
"Don't plan on it," Hikaru grumbled.  
  
Kouyo nodded in response. Hikaru kind of wanted to die. Maybe she could just kill Ogata-san. Nobody could possibly blame her, right?  
  
* * *  
  
Of course, it took a while before they were really able to get together, because naturally it was right when they'd gotten the green light that the Institute decided to host a stupid tournament, so they were both busy as hell. The few times that they were able to steal a few minutes here or there were usually disrupted by someone. Hikaru may have shrieked and threw Touya's phone across the room when that stupid bitch Ko Yeongha texted her.  
  
Touya stared at her. “Are you insane? Wait, nevermind, I know the answer to that.”  
  
“Why is she texting you?” Hikaru flailed. “Why does she even have your number?”  
  
“Because _some_ of us would rather keep our professional relationships civilized. And I know some Korean, so it makes sense for her to contact me,” Touya said, retrieving her phone from the floor where it had landed.  
  
Hikaru immediately took it away from her again, but instead of throwing it, she texted Ko back with a polite message. Well. It depended on how polite you thought “STOP TEXTING TOUYA, YOU PSYCHO” was. She also managed to keep the phone away from Touya for several minutes until the phone chirped again. Hikaru opened it, to discover a picture message labeled “Hello Shindou.” When she saw what it was, she shrieked and threw the phone again.  
  
Touya rolled her eyes and got the device. “Honestly, Shindou, it can't be- oh my.”  
  
“My eyes are melting. God. I did NOT need to know what she looks like naked. Gross.”  
  
“She's not-” Touya started, then seemed to think better of it. “Yes, she's hideous. I deleted it. Okay?”  
  
“Okay. Now come over here and cuddle me until it's all better.”  
  
Touya sighed, but there was a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. “You're impossible.”  
  
“Yeah, well, you love me anyway, so there.”  
  
The other girl didn't respond, but she did at least get back into Hikaru's bed with her. Score.  
  
“I suppose that makes me equally insane.”  
  
Hikaru grinned. “Yep.”  
  
“I can probably live with that.”  
  
* * *  
  
"I don't- nng- think this is a good idea," Touya said, her breath coming faster than normal.  
  
"What? Everyone's finally back in the country they belong in and we're alone here, what's the problem?" Hikaru asked. She continued unbuttoning the blouse that Touya had on, kissing skin as it became newly available to her.  
  
"The problem is that _my parents are home_."  
  
"Pfft. They said not in the Salon. We're not in the Salon. They know we're... well, that we're doing stuff, anyway. Live a little."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Hey," Hikaru said and moved back up to kiss Touya firmly on the lips. "Stop thinking."  
  
Something flashed in Touya's eyes, and that's all the warning Hikaru got before Touya flipped them over, Hikaru's back hitting Touya's futon and one of Touya's knees pressed against each side of Hikaru's hips. Nobody could ever say that Touya wasn't a quick study, because she made fast work of yanking Hikaru's top off- made easier by the fact that Hikaru didn't have any infuriatingly tiny buttons to deal with like some people. And, of course, as per usual she hadn't bothered putting on a bra that morning, so she was completely naked from the waist up.  
  
"Wha-"  
  
Touya smirked. "If you're going to insist on doing this right now, it's at least going to be on my terms."  
  
"What are your terms?" Hikaru asked. She couldn't decide whether she was mortified or turned on by the fact that Touya was holding her down by her wrists while Hikaru was completely topless.  
  
"I'm the only one who exists right now. Just me. Not that man you were with before."  
  
Hikaru blinked at her. "Wait, what?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"You realize that it wasn't really... what makes you assume it was a guy, anyway? I don't think I ever actually said."  
  
"It was implied. Besides, only a man would be brazen enough to mark you like that. As if you were his."  
  
"Oh come on, I've thought about doing it to you plenty of times. No dick required."  
  
Touya flushed. "Yes, well, I just..."  
  
Hikaru smiled, because even though Touya was being kind of stupid, it was also cute, too. A little. "Are you jealous?"  
  
"No, of course not," Touya snapped in a tone that clearly contradicted her words.  
  
"You don't have to be, you know," Hikaru said softly. "Because I was really with you."  
  
"...I don't understand."  
  
"I was thinking about you. You know, during. So it was like I was having sex with you, and not him."  
  
"I knew it was a man," Touya huffed. "And it's not the same thing, I don't have a-"  
  
Hikaru rolled her eyes. "Oh jeez, Touya, would you just let it go? It doesn't matter. I happen to _like_ your body with everything it has and doesn't have. _A lot_."  
  
Touya paused. "You're right. It doesn't matter."  
  
She leaned down and kissed Hikaru slowly, and a few beats later, she let go of one of Hikaru's wrists to trail her hand along the curve of Hikaru's left breast.  
  
Hikaru inhaled sharply and Touya did it again, except closer to Hikaru's nipple that time, and wait, what were they even talking about again? Touya's kisses went from Hikaru's mouth to her neck, soft and feathery with just enough pressure to not trigger Hikaru's ticklishness. Which would've been bad, because Hikaru would've inadvertently kicked her or something. Touya's fingers slowly circled around Hikaru's left nipple without touching it for several seconds before Hikaru started to get impatient.  
  
"You know, I think you're missing the-" she started, but was interrupted by Touya squeezing the part in question, just hard enough to hurt, but at the same time it was so fantastic, and Hikaru groaned.  
  
"Are you okay?" Touya asked, pulling her face away from Hikaru's neck to look at her with concerned eyes.  
  
"Yes, fuck, do that again."  
  
Touya did, and oh hell, how was it that Hikaru didn't know this about herself? She squirmed underneath Touya. Every time she squeezed Hikaru's nipple, Hikaru's clit throbbed, like it was saying, 'Hey, I'm down here, not up there.' She whined.  
  
"What is it? What do you need?"  
  
Saying it was too humiliating, so Hikaru unbuttoned her jeans. Touya looked down and then up at Hikaru and down again.  
  
"Okay," she said and she pulled away, sitting in seiza at the end of the futon.  
  
Hikaru took the opportunity to push her jeans down and off, and then her underwear. She flushed. She was completely naked in front of Touya now, with Touya watching her like that, and it was absolutely mortifying, even worse than it had been with Waya. She had the urge to cover herself up but she resisted it. Yes, it was embarrassing and Hikaru felt a bit like a bug under a magnifying glass, but she was also very, very horny and that was overriding everything else. She made herself relax as Touya slid her fingers down between Hikaru's legs.  
  
Realistically speaking, it physically wasn't as good as when Hikaru did it herself, but the fact that it was Touya touching her more than made up for the fact that the other girl didn't know all of the little things that got her off in her solo sessions. Her eyes were closed, and so it came as a shock when suddenly instead of Touya's long fingers, she felt something hot and wet. Hikaru opened her eyes and almost came on the spot. Touya was going down on her, her head between Hikaru's legs, and it was by far the hottest thing Hikaru had ever seen in her entire life. Touya licked her again and she groaned, sighing Touya's name when her rival took the hint and continued running her tongue along her clit, spending extra time at the tip. It was almost too much, too sensitive, but stopped just short of that and was just fucking incredible.  
  
"God, yeah, just like that," Hikaru moaned.  
  
There was a pause from Touya that made Hikaru wonder if she shouldn't have said anything. Then activity resumed with a speed that hadn't been there previously, making her cry out and buck her hips involuntarily. She was so close and it was so good, and even though she needed to come, she found herself wishing she could keep this feeling forever. Just like this.  
  
Of course, one of the things Touya was known for on the goban was her decisive, game ending moves. Clearly the bedroom was no different, because suddenly she wrapped her lips around Hikaru's clit and sucked hard, and it had Hikaru's body exploding in a way that practically had her seeing stars. Touya kept sucking as waves of pleasure went through her, changing to slow licks after a few moments but not stopping. Hikaru realized that instead of winding down, her body was quickly coiling up again with need.  
  
"Touya, please."  
  
Touya slid a finger inside of her, then added another with no trouble. It was completely different from the way it had been with Waya. It wasn't uncomfortable at all. It was pretty good, but she still wasn't sure what Touya was trying to do. She wasn't so much thrusting her fingers as wiggling them around like she was going to find go stones in there or something.  
  
"What are you... mmmm," she had started to ask a few minutes later, but the question dissolved into a moan when 'pretty good' suddenly became 'fuck yes.'  
  
Touya took the hint and rubbed her fingers against that spot again. And again. And again. Touya was mostly concentrating on that, but she was still licking at Hikaru's clit occasionally, so between the two, Hikaru couldn't have come up with a coherant statement then if she'd tried. The only thing she was capable of at that moment was small breathy moans. Her legs began to shake as she felt her orgasm start to build up slowly, starting from somewhere deep inside and moving outward. When she did finally peak, it completely overwhelmed her with its intensity, and she couldn't help the high-pitched whining noise that came out. At first it seemed like it was going to go on forever, but eventually it did wind down. By the time Touya pulled her fingers out, Hikaru's brain felt like someone had put it into a blender and set it on high. When her breathing was more or less back to normal, Hikaru opened her eyes. Touya was lying next to her, watching.  
  
"Was it okay?"  
  
"Okay? I just came twice, and I think my brain liquified the second time."  
  
Touya looked alarmed at this and Hikaru couldn't help but laugh and kiss her.  
  
"It was good, it was _so_ good. Holy crap." She would definitely have to play with THAT on her own later. Her fingers weren't as long as Touya's, but hopefully she could still reach okay.  
  
"Good, I'm glad."  
  
"Your turn as soon as I can gather up the energy to move."  
  
Touya beamed.  
  
* * *  
  
When they were done, and after they'd both taken a nap, they were both still in bed ignoring the fact that they should probably get up at some point.  
  
"Aren't you so glad I changed your mind about this?" Hikaru smiled.  
  
Touya huffed. "You didn't change my mind. I just..."  
  
"You just weren't going to give it a chance."  
  
"I was scared," Touya admitted softly. "I still am. Even if my parents accept us, the Go world is still very traditional."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Touya looked at her, surprised. Hikaru nodded.  
  
"Anything could happen. But you know what?" she continued, leaning forward so that her mouth was almost touching Touya's ear. "This is worth it. I mean, come on, it's us."  
  
"Yes," Touya answered. She smiled slowly. "It's us."


End file.
